


words like glass splinters

by Medie



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character of Color, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You kiss your mama with that mouth?" Eva asks. She doesn't think much of the question until she realizes Ford's staring at her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words like glass splinters

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/profile)[**sga_flashfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/) "genderfuck" challenge of a while back. Yeah, I kinda didn't get it done in time. Title paraphrased from [Letter](http://community.livejournal.com/breathe_poetry/301634.html) by Yehuda Amichai

One thing Eva Lorne has to give the Unas; they kick serious ass when they want to. She pops up from behind the rock that's serving as shelter and opens up on the advancing Jaffa. Several of them fall immediately, Jaffa armor not built to ward off bullets, and the ones that don't wish they had. Eva stops firing when a team of Unas, all spitting mad, pour down the hill and launch themselves at the Jaffa.

"You know," she says, "I almost feel sorry for them." Given the communal hatred the Unas share for the Goa'uld and their servants, she has good reason.

Dropping down, she sits against the rock and waits it out. She really doesn't want to see this. Not that there isn't an upside to this, albeit a pretty gruesome one.

The Unas won't leave a whole lot behind for the other Jaffa to find.

Someone screams and Eva winces. "Sign up with the SGC," she says. "See the universe." She resists the urge to look. "Nobody said anything about ritual Jaffa disembowelment."

She's just glad Teal'c went back with SG1. He really doesn't need to see this.

*

Eva volunteers to go back and brief General Hammond. The others give her jealous looks and she just smiles, practically whistling her way through the gate.

She hasn't had a real shower in a week. Her grime has grime.

*

Seconds after she's through the Gate, a Marine unit comes in hot. Not even off the ramp, Eva dives to one side, bringing her gun up. Never know what might come through on their heels.

The first person through is a slim black woman. She smiles bright and a touch cocky. "Guess we pissed 'em off," she says.

Eva smiles tightly. "Must've been a good day then," she says.

"Must've been," the newcomer says. She starts forward, making room for the rest of her team, but stumbles. Eva sees the dark shine of blood on her uniform and jumps onto the ramp, holding her up.

"Watch it, Marine," she says. "You know General Hammond hates it when we bleed all over his Gate room."

"Yes, sir," is the weak response.

"I look like a sir to you, Lieutenant?" she barks, alarmed by the way the woman slumps against her.

The lieutenant grins broadly at her, lurching upright and swaying unsteadily. "Fuck, no." It's just this side of inappropriate, but Eva hopes the others write it off to blood loss. She, however, resists the urge to blush. She is not an Airman on her first tour.

"Marines," she says, rolling her eyes at the airmen.

They snicker, nodding.

Doctor Fraiser and her people burst into the room and someone manhandles the lieutenant out of Eva's grip. She's shoved aside, forgotten as they ease Ford down onto a gurney and Eva looks down at her.

"You got a name, Lieutenant?" she asks.

The lieutenant's head lolls toward her, alarmingly like a rag doll, and the lieutenant smiles. "Aiden," she coughs. "Aiden Ford."

Eva tips her head, smiling. "Good, Aiden Ford, don't you die on me, huh? Nobody ruins my uniform for nothing."

Ford's fingers brush against her t-shirt and the blood now-staining it. "You kiddin' me, ma'am, that's an improvement. Where the hell'd they send you? A latrine?"

With a grin, Eva lets two corpsmen edge her out of the way so they can grab the gurney. "Sometimes I wonder, Lieutenant," she says.

*

She drops by the infirmary after her briefing, taking a few tentative steps inside to look around. So far, unlike certain teams, her tenure at the SGC hasn't seen a whole lot of visits to the infirmary.

At least ones that didn't involve needles in her ass, but she doesn't want to dwell. It's quiet, the emergencies of a few hours past over and done with.

"Something I can do for you, Major?" Dr. Fraiser stops and smiles at her.

"No, ma'am," Eva says, straightening. She pauses and then smiles. "Well, maybe. When I got in, a Marine unit came in hot; a Lieutenant Ford was with them? They brought her here, she was bleeding pretty badly."

Fraiser nods. "I remember. Staff weapon struck a rock near her. She took a few pieces of it in the side. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Not yet," Eva smiles. "But she bled all over me, so I figure we're off to a good start." She tilts to one side, looking past the doctor. "Is she up to visitors?" she asks. "I was wondering how she was doing, thought I'd see for myself before I head out."

"Back to the Unas?" Fraiser asks. "We had a few of the wounded personnel from yesterday's skirmish in here."

Eva nods. "We're still not sure which system lord it was, but they won't be calling home about us anytime soon."

"And hopefully no one comes looking," Dr. Fraiser agrees. "As for Aiden, she should be resting, but I suppose I can make an exception." She smiles. "If I don't, she's going to end up playing card games with the nurses anyway."

"That a bad thing, ma'am?" Eva asks, following her deeper into the infirmary.

"It is when she cleans them out." Fraiser smirks. "They mope for days." She looks over, a warning in her gaze. "Of course, you know, there's no gambling on base."

Janet Fraiser casts a long shadow in the SGC and Eva's not about to cross her. She nods, solemn as a judge. "Of course not, ma'am, whatever gave you the impression otherwise?"

The doctor's gaze turns approving and she shakes her head. "I have no idea." She pulls back a curtain to reveal a guilty-looking Aiden Ford.

Ford hastily pokes a book beneath her blankets and gives the doctor a sweet smile. That smile causes something Eva'd thought long-dormant to stir to life in her belly. It uncurls slowly, warmth spreading out through her, and she breathes out slow. Oh yeah, this is trouble.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," Fraiser shakes a finger. "If only because I know Daniel smuggled that in here and I don't need him pestering me today."

Ford's smile broadens. "He'll be in here soon enough, Doc. You know how he goes."

Fraiser just groans. "Keep it brief," she says to Eva. "Despite appearances, she really is supposed to be resting."

Eva chuckles and nods, saying, "understood."

Fraiser jerks the curtain back into place and leaves. Eva sits on the gurney across from Ford's, waiting until the sound of the doctor's footsteps recedes.

"Feeling better?" Ford nods. "Better than I look, I promise."

Eva smiles. "Right." She thinks it would be damn near impossible to feel that good, but she has no intentions of saying that here. Obvious reasons aside, it's not a good idea to be hitting on a woman in her hospital bed.

Not that she's hitting. She's not. She's just checking on someone, because she was concerned. See aforementioned blood all over her clothes. After that, she's got a right. At least, that's what she's telling herself.

"It was mostly just a flesh wound," Ford says. "You know how those go. They bleed all over, but they're mostly just annoying." She grimaces as she pushes herself upright.

Eva's on her feet and helping immediately. "Didn't the Doc tell you to rest up?"

"Yeah, well, she's not the one lying here," Ford complains. "I've got stuff to do."

"Try adding recuperating to that list," Eva says. Before the younger woman can complain, she gives her a look. "I can make it an order."

"You won't," Ford says.

"Probably not," Eva smirks. "But I can tell Fraiser."

"Okay, I'm being good," Ford holds up her hands. "No need to get mean about it." She settles back against her pillows. "We've got a Goa'uld healing device here, we should be using it."

"Oh yeah, sure," Eva folds her arms. "That's exactly what we've got to do. Who's going to work it? Major Carter?" She smiles. "I like her, but I'm not sure I'd trust her on the other end of that thing and her father's got system lords to overthrow. Suck it up, Lieutenant; you're just going to have to get better the good old fashioned way."

Ford pouts. "Fuck."

"You kiss your mama with that mouth?" Eva asks. She doesn't think much of the question until she realizes Ford's staring at her mouth. She watches the lieutenant's gaze darken.

Eva licks her lips and Ford catches her breath.

She's not sure what to do next, so she laughs nervously. "Anything you want from the commissary? I can try smuggling it in."

"Cherry pie," Ford says, still staring at her mouth. "If you can."

Eva takes a step backward, nodding. "I'll be back." She doesn't run out of the room, but she doesn't exactly walk either.

In the elevator, she closes her eyes. She shouldn't, she knows that, but she can't help but wonder what Aiden Ford's mouth would taste like.

*

Ford gets her cherry pie. Eva throws in conversation for free. In truth, the chance to talk is a treat. She's been communicating in grunts and gestures for so long that she almost forgets what a real conversation feels like.

It's fun letting Ford remind her.

*

Eva throws her gym bag into the backseat of her car and stretches her arms above her head. Her right shoulder protests the motion, but she holds it. The bruised muscles are from an unfortunate run in with a wall of an Al'kesh on her last mission. She would regret the change in assignments, but she's enjoying it.

The not smelling like dead animals part doesn't hurt either.

"Hey, Major!"

She's smiling as she turns. Aiden is jogging across the parking lot and looking like a million bucks. Long legs wrapped in denim and lush breasts filling out a Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Watching her approach, Eva's mouth goes dry. Fuck, she's in trouble.

The job of a lifetime and _now_ the perfect woman blows into her life with a smile like sunshine? Typical.

"Hey," she says, leaning against the hood of her car. "You look _amazing_. I'm guessing you feel better?"

"Cleared for active duty," Aiden assures. "I hear you're off the mining operation." It's not a question, and she thinks she sees something like hope in the other woman's eyes. "Active field duty?"

Eva nods. "Yeah, needed a change of pace. There's only so many Unas a girl can handle before she wants something new."

Aiden grins. "Smelled like crap, huh?"

"All the damn time," Eva nods. She gestures as the gym. "Heading in?"

Aiden looks over her shoulder at the squat brick and glass building. "I was thinking about it. I need to find a new gym." She turns back to Eva. "Were you on your way home?"

Eva almost says yes, but something about Aiden's question makes her shake her head. "Actually, I was thinking about getting some lunch."

Aiden smiles. "I know a place that serves the best burger you've ever seen. You game?"

For a second, Eva hears another question. The kind of question no soldier dares ask another, not without being as creative as hell. She thinks she sees Aiden's breath catch as she waits. Despite herself, Eva's grinning when she locks her car up and answers, "Yeah, I'm game."

Aiden laughs and it's the most amazing sound Eva's ever heard.

*

It's a lesbian bar. A bar and grill to be precise. It's actually one she's thought about visiting, but decided against. She's getting cautious in her old age. Though considering she's sitting at a corner table, maybe not all that cautious. Good.

Leaning back against the plush leather seats, she looks at a nervous Aiden. "Best burger I've ever had, huh?" It's her turn to ask the subtle question. She's had just enough practice, and she's just sure enough, that it comes out easy. It's a hard won ease and Eva still counts the seconds between question and response. The tapping of her fingers against the leather is as much prayer as nonchalance.

Aiden nods; her fingers dancing a similar pattern over the table. "Yes," she says.

Eva smirks, brushes her foot against Aiden's. "Prove it."

*

Aiden tastes like caramel and vanilla, the dessert they shared, Eva thinks and presses closer. She pushes Aiden back into the backseat, her hands working up her shirt. If she focuses on the body beneath her hands, skin quickly being bared, she can maybe forget where they are.

"I can't remember the last time I did this," she says, grinning and breathless.

"Shit, ma'am," Aiden says, perfectly bland. "You been offworld _that_ long?"

"For starters, you're about to get laid, _Lieutenant_," says Eva. She licks along the edge of Aiden's jeans, unzipping them. She hooks them down over slim hips and follows the curve of one with her lips. Her fingers tighten and she grins into soft skin as Aiden bucks up. "I think we can drop the formalities. I've got a name, try using it."

An empty chip bag crunches beneath her knee as she rises, kissing the flat plane of Aiden's stomach. Aiden sucks in a breath, breasts moving and drawing Eva's appreciative eye. She presses closer, feeling Aiden's fingers flex on her sides. "You're going to be needing it in a second."

"Ha, says who?" Aiden teases. She moves beneath Eva, so graceful that nobody sober should be able to do it.

Eva smirks and kisses her neck. The skin is hot, slick with sweat, and Eva kisses it again for good measure. "It's been a while since I had sex in the backseat of a car, but believe me, I remember how." She shifts, sliding onto her side and rests her head on her hand. "I'm gonna make you scream," she promises.

"I'm going to hold you to that," says Aiden. She raises her hips and pushes down her jeans.

It gives Eva her first look at the legs she's been admiring for weeks. _Fuck_, they're amazing. She could spend days acquainting herself with legs like that. She pictures Aiden spread out, legs open, in her own bedroom and breathes out. She's wet just thinking about it and she promises herself, first chance they get, that's exactly where they're going.

"I can think of better things to be held to," she says, running a fingernail along one perfect inner thigh. She watches Aiden carefully as those fingers migrate north to slip into her panties. "I'm surprised you didn't suggest those."

"I should have," Aidan says, breathless. She presses her lips together, reminding Eva of their feel. She shivers with the wanting of them on her body. "Night's young."

Eva nods. "Yeah," she agrees, smiling slow. Aiden is slick and hot beneath her fingers. She circles her clit, her touch deliberately tentative, and grins when Aiden hisses.

"Fuck, ma'am," Aiden's fingers dig in, pulling Eva closer. The push of nails against skin brings a bite that skates the line between pleasure and pain. Eva hums happily, slicking a kiss along her neck as she slides her hand against Aiden.

She hesitates, circling a finger around Aiden's opening, her touch playful. "You know, Lieutenant, I think I could get used to seeing you like this." Adopting a more official tone of voice, she smirks.

Aiden tenses beneath her, watching her from beneath heavy-lidded eyes. She's close, so very close. "You could, ma'am?" she asks, licking sweat from her upper lip.

Taking it as invitation, Eva leans over and kisses her. The sharp tang of sweat mingles with the sweet remnants of Aiden's lip gloss. Eva indulges, deepening the kiss as she pushes a finger inside.

Aiden clutches at her, hips rocking into the touch. She's so wet around Eva's fingers, her body hot and inviting, and Eva's hooked. She trusts her fingers in, twisting and searching, and waits to see Aiden react.

"Yes," she says, breaking the kiss. "I think I could." It's a fight to keep her voice even, to sound like Major Lorne and not Eva, but she does it. Arousal tightens within her when she feels Aiden shudder against her. "You like this, don't you, Lieutenant?" she asks. Her voice drops to a near purr and she presses closer, lips brushing Aiden's cheek as she speaks. "You like hearing me talk to you this way."

Biting her lower lip, Aiden squirms. She nods, quick and jerky, and curses. Her hands tighten and release on Eva, slipping and sliding over her skin. Eva grins. Aiden doesn't know where to go next, can't seem to control herself enough to try, and it's because of Eva. Eva's fingers, Eva's mouth, and - her grin widens - Eva's _voice_.

She turns her hand, thumb rubbing Aiden's clit. "Suppose I ordered you to come?" she asks. "Bet that's exactly what you're hoping for, right, Lieutenant?"

She thrusts deep, three fingers instead of two, and Aiden cries out. It's loud in the enclosed car; Eva hopes the sound doesn't carry, except maybe she does. Maybe that's what they're both after, parked in the shadows behind a bar. Always careful, always on guard, never able to cut loose and fucking enjoy themselves.

Eva shifts, pressing herself against Aiden's hip. Grinding herself against her, Eva ducks her head, mouthing a kiss against the swell of a breast. Aiden whimpers low, in the back of her throat, and grabs for Eva's short hair. It's too short to tangle fingers in and they slip-slide through the glossy strands. Absently, Eva thinks she should probably grow it out.

She sucks the skin between Aiden's breasts, hard enough to leave a mark, then laves it with her tongue. Aiden mutters a soft, "_Fuck_," and curls her fingers into the short hairs at Eva's neck. Her fingers gripping the skin beneath tight enough to bruise.

"Watch it, Lieutenant," warns Eva with light amusement. "I bruise easy."

Aiden laughs. The sound is rich, full of delight, and warms Eva to the core. "Sorry," she says, not sounding sorry in the least. Mischief threads its way through the word.

Looking up at her, Eva laughs. "No, Lieutenant," she teases, "I don't think you are." She pulls her fingers from Aiden, sliding them along Aiden's belly. "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"

Aiden smirks. "Probably."

Eva strokes one fingertip over Aiden's clit. "Good," she says, pinching playfully. "Now, I think I promised to make you scream."

It doesn't take much, she's already pushed Aiden to the brink and back. Sliding fingers back inside, she moves sure and hard. Aiden comes apart, crying out without care as she clenches around Eva's fingers.

When she goes slack beneath Eva, relaxed and lazy, she smiles. "Next time, you cook."

Eva raises a brow, feeling Aiden's fingers walking their way down her sides. "Me?"

"Mmhmm," Aiden nods. "I do dessert."

Eva grins.

-

They're together almost a year. No one pays them much attention. Eva suspects O'Neill's doing, but never asks. When Elizabeth Weir takes over, then leaves, and the word 'Atlantis' begins to get bandied about, Eva holds her breath. She sees the look of fascination in Aiden's eyes and suspects she's going to lose her.

-

When Aiden takes the assignment, Eva isn't angry. Not with her. "It's the chance of a lifetime," she says, telling herself as much as Aiden. "You can't turn it down."

Aiden brushes fingers along Eva's side, tracing a scar that's souvenir from Ba'al's Jaffa. "I know," she agrees. "It's just...I don't – " she looks at Eva. For a moment, she's so young and Eva feels guilty.

She closes the distance between them. "It won't be forever," she says. "It's an Ancient city, right? They've probably got piles of ZPMs lying around."

It's a lie, a flimsy one at that, but it's enough. "Yeah," Aiden nods. "Piles."

-

After Aiden leaves, time stretches out, becoming a series of missions. Eva's focus narrows down to the job and the Ori. Dealing with a new CO, a new SG1, and a whole new SGC. It seems like no time at all, but an eternity anyway, and then Atlantis makes contact.

They send video letters, but Eva doesn't expect one. She's surprised when a copy turns up in the mail. There's a note inside, from Aiden's grandmother. _She sends her love._

Eva almost wears the DVD out, soaking up every word and smile, and carries the note with her everywhere she goes.

It's a risk, but worth it.

-

She doesn't know John Sheppard, only through what Aiden said on the tape, so she's surprised to find him waiting when she comes back through the Gate. "You got a minute?" he asks.

Eva nods. "Shouldn't you be in a briefing, sir?"

Sheppard grins. "Yes." He falls into step with her, following her out of the Gate room. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Major."

The short hairs on Eva's neck raise and she tenses. "Sir?" It's a miracle, she thinks, that her voice does not betray her fear.

Sheppard looks around and pulls her aside. He meets her gaze. "Ford's missing. MIA, actually." He frowns at a passerby, crowding Eva back into a corner. "She got hopped up on something and took off."

"_Something_?" Eva repeats. It's not that simple, she knows. There's a chapter to this story she's not hearing and it chills her. She tilts her head back, staring Sheppard down. "Exactly what kind of something, sir? I can't think of much that's going to make Aiden Ford go AWOL." She doesn't rule it out. She's seen for herself what people can be forced to do.

"You've never seen a Wraith," he says, completely serious.

"No, but I've heard of them." When she did, she read every single report on them repeatedly. The descriptions of their ludicrous appearance contradicts the horrors the reports entail. It's those scant, ominous details that have kept her up nights. "All due respect, sir, why are you telling me this?"

Sheppard looks at her. Just looks. She swallows, her blood running cold. _Oh god_. He knows. She can't imagine Aiden told him. Trusting a CO with that much? Aiden's career is her life. It's hard to believe, even three galaxies away, that she'd take that risk. Eva knows the rumours. Sheppard plays fast and loose with the regs, but she can't quite make that leap. Years of caution and care make it hard.

She looks close, trying to find his opinion in his gaze. What she finds, instead, puts a lump in her throat. He's desperate. "You're my best chance to bring her back." He steps back, clearing his throat. Eva sees Colonel Carter heading their way. "Put in for a transfer, Major." His grin is self-deprecating. "I could use the help. Dr. Weir seems to think I know what I'm doing."

Eva musters up a smile and a nod that's passably cheerful, but Sheppard's words ring in her ears as she walks away.

_You're my best chance..._

-

Sheppard might be desperate, but he's not the only one. She puts in for the transfer first chance she gets.


End file.
